Challenge Accepted
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Ash Betrayal Challenge from Dragonsrule18. Ash is betrayed by his friends, only to find some that have been missing, a sinister plot, and at the center of it all, three traitors to Team Rocket! Will he get by? T for swearing and violence. Connected to Electric Heights and The Mew Gang as sort of an AU. INDEFINITE HIATUS/REWRITE PENDING
1. Chapter 0

Chapter Prologue: Before the Betrayal

* * *

A/N: Depending on whether or not I like this, it may or may not be connected to Electric Heights.

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, DRAGONSRULE. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

* * *

Key:

[Hoi!1!] Pokemon Speech

"Im temmie!1!" English/French/whatever

 _OMG! humans TOO CUTE (dies)_ Thought

" _fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd_ " Telepathy

* * *

Serena woke up to her phone ringing.

She picked it up. "What is it?! It's freaking 2 AM!"

"Serena...you do remember our contract?"

"Yeah. I got rid of the freak. That was our contract."

"Wake up Agent Duplicate. She needs to hear this."

* * *

 **A few minutes and a very grumpy 'Bonnie' later...**

"Now. What is it that you want?" Serena said, growling.

"I want a new contract."

"For what?" 'Bonnie' said.

"Agent Duplicate. I am discussing things with Serena. You will have your turn."

"Yeah, butt out." Serena said.

'Bonnie' went to go sulk in a corner.

"So. You never answered my question. What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to get rid of Ash Ketchum. Frame him for a crime."

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh, I have plans. Believe me, I have plans..."

* * *

Serena scowled.

 _Plans._ What a stupid word.

Nothing about what she would get. It was all him, him, him.

 _Hpmh._

She went over to 'Bonnie'. "Your turn with Boss."

'Bonnie' smiled. "FINALLY."

She turned. "Hey, Boss. What's up?"

* * *

 **Over on Hoenn, in Petalroot or whatever...(Littleroot?)**

May answered her phone.

"Oh, hello. Who is this?"

A gravelly voice came through the phone. "This is TR headquarters. I wish to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you help us?"

* * *

A few minutes of explaining later, she agreed.

"Anything to shut up that idiot."

"Good. I'll see you in Pallet Town, hopefully."

The person hung up.

She stood there for a few seconds, before shrugging and pocketing her phone.

 _Guess I'm going to Pallet Town._

* * *

Tracey stared at his phone.

"What? You can't be serious, Boss. He's insanely powerful!"

"Only his loyal pokemon, Agent Orange. You don't have to do those."

"True. But how am I going to do his Kalos pokemon?"

"Serena will take care of those."

"...ok, Boss. I trust you. See ya in Pallet."

He hung up.

* * *

Brock growled.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Them."

"Then you'll do what I say. Or your family is as good as dead."

Brock stopped.

 _I don't want to do this._

 _But I can't risk it._

"...fine. But I won't help with his pokemon."

"That's fine. I shall see you at Pallet."

The person hung up.

Brock sighed.

 _I really hate my life right now._

* * *

Professor Oak blinked.

"You want me to cast him out?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be too hard to frame him, especially with Agent Duplicate."

"Hmm...I have some ideas for that..."

"Great. I'll see you in Pallet."

"See you, boss."

He hung up.

Professor Oak grinned.

 _With any luck, this will get rid of my pathetic excuse for a grandson as well. Both of them._

 _I just have to lure them in._

* * *

Dawn stared at the email.

Call me. 111-111-1111

 _That's an odd phone number. Nevertheless...it might be Boss. He never did tell me his phone number._

She dialed the number.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dawn."

"Boss."

"I have a job for you."

Dawn smirked. "I'm ready. Shoot."

* * *

Dawn nodded. "You want me to get rid of him."

"Yes. And nobody should get in our way. I had Serena and May get rid of the freaks."

Dawn grinned. "Well then. Agent Sunrise is on the job."

She hung up.

* * *

Iris growled.

 _Where did Axew disappear to?! He took my pokeballs with him!_

She walked through the forest.

 _The last time I saw him, he was somewhere around here._

She kept walking, and almost missed the note.

* * *

Iris felt like crying.

 _Why would someone kidnap them?_

She growled.

 _I'm going to kill whoever did it._

* * *

She called the number.

A gravelly voice answered. "Hello, _Iris_. I've been expecting you to call."

She growled. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Team Rocket."

* * *

She sighed.

 _I hate to do this to Ash, but..._

 _Axew. Poor Axew. I need to save them._

* * *

Cilan sighed, and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cilan."

He jumped. "Boss? What do you want?"

"I'm going to hand you over to my new partner for now. Do not worry. Also, I have told you to call me Ghetis, or Master. Not 'Boss'."

"Ok, Boss."

Ghetis sighed. "What did I _just say_ , Cilan..."

* * *

Cilan hung up.

 _Well, this shouldn't be too hard._

 _All I have to do is get Ash to come to Pallet, and frame him._

 _Professor Oak even has an idea._

 _This will be easy!_

* * *

Misty answered her phone.

"Hey, who's this?"

A gravelly voice answered. "Look behind you."

She did.

She regretted it.

She was unconscious in minutes.

A tall figure smirked.

"That was easy. She will be good for blackmail."

He grinned, taking out a chart.

"And all shall answer..."

[insert dramatic pause here]

"...to GIOVANNI!"

* * *

A/N: Aaaand scene!

Well, we know most of the _who's_ , but who is Professor Oak talking about? He can't be talking about Gary and Blue...nobody's found them yet!

Unless he somehow managed to find them.

I wouldn't put it past him.

No sign of Will and Clemont yet, nor the Mew Gang...

...perhaps for the best...

Anyway, next chappie should be out soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Homebound

* * *

A/N: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

* * *

Ash grinned.

 _I'm heading home!_

"You excited, Pikachu?" He asked.

Pikachu nodded. [Definitely, Ash.]

Ash's grin widened. "I guess that's a yes."

He looked out the plane's window.

Cilan had called him, telling him his mother wanted him home for something.

His grin faltered. _I hope she's ok._

* * *

Cilan checked to make sure things were situated.

Trap set? _Check._

Fingerprints planted? _Check._

Agent Duplicate filmed looking like Ash and Pikachu? _Check._

Film planted in security tape? _Check._

 _And checkmate._

He grinned. There was no way this wouldn't work.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Ash walked into Pallet Town.

He turned to Pikachu. "Race ya!"

Pikachu dashed off.

"Hey! No fair!"

He ran after him.

* * *

They reached his home.

There was a note pinned on the door. _Meet me at the professor's lab. I've got a surprise for you!_

He grinned, and headed toward the lab.

* * *

Gary slumped in the corner, wondering how he'd let himself get into this situation.

Blue was sitting on the other side of the cage, looking like he'd kill anyone who got even remotely close to him.

Gary's ear twitched, and he jolted up.

"Having fun, boys?"

He scowled. " _Not even remotely, Professor._ "

The professor grinned. "That's the point. I'll leave you here."

He turned, and started to leave, but paused before he did. "You're bait for him."

He left, slamming the door.

Gary resumed slumping in the corner, wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

Blue growled under his breath.

 _I guess this is sorta my fault, for accepting that..._

:FLASHBACK:

 _He glanced at the letter._

Why the hell would I even go near Pallet?

 _He sighed._ Well, there's no point in wasting plane tickets. I could always just leave Pallet once I got there.

:FLASHBACK END:

[Idiot.] He muttered to himself.

He sighed. _No way to get out. Stupid cage. Stupid dark types. Wait, I take that back. Stupid professor with his stupid dark types._

He slumped against the side. _I just wish Gary hadn't been dragged into this whole mess._

* * *

Ash entered the lab.

It was very dark, and had a sort of foreboding feel to it.

 _Almost like..._

He shook the thought off. _No. No way._

He shivered slightly, and called out, "I'm here!"

A muffled noise came from the walls.

He turned, surprised, and headed toward it.

He noticed a door, and opened it.

And then both he and Pikachu gasped.

* * *

Gary jerked up at the sound of someone yelling.

 _Is the old man here again?_

He growled. _He better not be._

Blue grumbled. [SCREW OFF, WHOEVER YOU ARE.]

[Not a good idea!] Gary hissed at him.

[I don't care,] Blue mumbled. [I just want outta here. Stupid idea to come.]

[I agree, but that doesn't mean you should yell.]

Their argument was cut off when the door opened.

Gary jumped, and turned to face it.

 _Is that Ash? What's he doing here?!_

* * *

Ash gasped.

 _Is that Gary? What's he doing here?!_

He squinted. _And why does he have mew ears?_

Gary growled.

 _Nope. Nope nope nope._

The door slammed shut.

Ash jumped, surprised, and whipped around.

 _Shoot._

Pikachu muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a pokemon swear word.

* * *

Professor Oak grinned.

 _The plan is going perfectly. All that's left..._

He turned to the lever.

 _...is to pull the lever._

He did so.

* * *

Ash jerked around as a whirring noise started up.

 _What's that?_

He looked up.

Almost immediately, he gasped, and yelled out, "Pikachu! THUNDERSHOCK! As hard as you can!"

The resulting huge flash of light and electricity very nearly exploded the lab.

* * *

When Ash was no longer half-blind, he peered through the dust.

Something tackled him.

"Ow! Get offa me!" He yelled.

There was a low growling sound.

Then there was a series of mewling sounds.

Then the person got off, and Ash got up. He turned around. "The heck was that for?!"

Gary shook his head. " _Don't mind him. He's a bit skittish, and for a good reason._ "

"Oh. Well, I can see-wait, did you just use telepathy?!"

" _Yes. Yes, I did. Now stop yelling._ "

Ash frowned. "Ok...still wanna know how you got mew ears and telepathy.

Gary facepalmed. " _I hate you so much right now._ "

* * *

Professor Oak scowled.

 _Well, then. That pikachu was stronger than I expected._

 _Perhaps those traitors had a point._

He grinned. _Too bad they're not still alive. They would've loved to see this._

 _Then again, it's only what traitors deserve._

He tried to avoid the thought that technically, he was a traitor too.

After all, Gary and Blue had trusted him once, and Ash probably still did.

He grinned, preparing to go outside to check on Tracey's progress.

* * *

Tracey aimed the gun.

 _Steady...steady...there!_

He shot.

The recoil sent him flailing backward, the gun landing on him. "Oomph!"

Professor Oak chose that time to poke his head out. "Are you doing ok, Tracey? The muffler working right?"

Tracey nodded. "It's working fine! I just can't get used to holding it, that's all."

"Serena here?"

Tracey nodded, a little bemused.

"Get her to do it."

Tracey grinned. "Now _that_ I can do."

* * *

After a few rushed introductions, Ash left Gary to tend to a bruised Blue (how Blue had still managed to jump on him was quite the mystery).

He ran through the lab, trying to find the professor.

 _Surely he'll know what's happening._

Pikachu followed, clearly less eager.

He was always less eager when it came to the lab, almost as if he was scared of it.

 _Nahhh, that can't be. It's just all the ketchup,_ Ash tried to convince himself, to no avail.

 _At least, I hope he's not scared..._

* * *

Pikachu followed Ash.

 _My trainer really is dense, if he hasn't noticed what's going on here._

His ears pricked. _Was that a crash?_

He gulped. _That better not be what I thought it was._

He used Quick Attack, and ran in front of Ash, dashing to help his friends.

* * *

When he got there, he froze.

The sight would forever be emblazoned in his mind.

Ash arrived shortly afterward. "What's wrong, Pika..." His voice trailed off.

There was blood everywhere, and dead pokemon.

"...who did this?"

There was a _ding._ "That would be us."

He turned around. "Serena? Tracey?"

Tracey grinned. "Only, according to the security cameras, it's _you!_ But we know better."

Serena nodded. "After all, we did this. Have fun escaping." She turned to leave.

Ash stopped her. "Wait! What about the others?"

She grinned. "Oh, they're helping too. Well, except the freaks," here she gave a pointed look toward the door, "and the one who got kidnapped. That's Misty, by the way."

Ash gasped.

Serena's grin widened. "Brock and Iris needed a little... _convincing_...but they agreed in the end. All the others?"

She laughed. "Let's just say we were never friends."

Ash slumped.

 _No one believes in me..._

Pikachu nuzzled him.

Serena cocked head at him. "Of course, if we kill you now, we'll be heroes..."

Tracey cackled. "Let's do it!"

They cocked their guns at him, and shot.

And then something stopped the bullets midflight.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand scene!

Who stopped the bullets? Gary and Blue didn't.

Who should I ship Ash with? Comment in the reviews...I may or may not listen XD

Anyway, next chappie soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Heck?!

* * *

A/N: Hello people!

Since I'm trying to get my ideas on paper (laptop, whatever) fast, the pairing has been decided.

It's gonna be PalletShipping.

Yes, it will be slow build, because I'm testing the waters, plus, you know, skittish.

*shut up haters*

And no, Gary did not stop the bullets (friendliness pellets) BULLETS. Arceus. Wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

* * *

Ash opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was...was that Lugia?!

He grinned. _Hey there, Lugia._

" _Hello, Ash. How are you doing?_ "

 _I think you can guess._

Lugia stared at the bullets hovering in midair. " _Yes, I suppose I should be able to guess._ "

He glanced from the bullets to Ash and to the bullets again. " _I cannot fathom, however, why your so-called 'friends' are doing this._ "

Ash shrugged. _Don't ask me._

Lugia grinned. " _It seems Charizard is fine. How about a flight?_ "

Ash nodded. _Just let Gary and Blue catch up._

Lugia tilted his head. " _Who?_ "

Ash sighed. _This could take a while._

* * *

Gary glanced down the hallway.

 _Nobody there. Good._

He jerked up, sensing a presence.

 _I really hope to Arceus that was not Lugia I just felt._

He heard a roar.

 _Fuck my life._

He sighed. _It'll be faster to teleport. Dunno why I didn't think of that earlier. I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Ash stood at the doorway, waiting for Gary to appear.

He absentmindedly wondered if he could teleport.

His question was answered in the form of Gary popping into existance on Lugia's back.

Both he and Lugia startled. "A _h_!"

Gary stared at them. " _What?_ "

Lugia recovered his wits first. " _You can teleport?!_ "

* * *

Gary sighed.

Lugia had insisted he and Blue ride on his back (probably for the best; Blue didn't seem very steady).

He was slightly annoyed by this devolpment, but not enough to press the issue.

He glanced at the rapidly darkening sky. _It'll be night soon._

 _I hope we get there before then._

Lugia glanced back at him. " _Why is that?_ "

" _Paranoia,_ " Gary answered. " _I don't particularly feel like being out at night right now. Not after we just escaped._ "

Lugia smirked. " _Is it not safe?_ "

" _Twilight's better for quick escapes._ "

" _I'm afraid we don't have that luxury._ "

Gary sighed again. _I hope everyone's ok._

* * *

Max paced around his room.

 _Everyone's missing._

He stopped, staring out the window. _I don't know where they went._

 _It's disconcerting._

 _Almost as if..._

He shook his head. _No. Don't think about it. They could just be out._

As much as he tried to convince himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on.

Something sinister.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Ash frowned. "Where are we?"

Gary grinned. " _My house. Or rather, the house I share with six other people...Blue doesn't normally live with us. Usually he's in Alola._ "

Blue growled. " _Stop. Telling. Him. Everything._ "

" _Aw, c'mon, we can trust him!_ "

" _You don't KNOW that!_ "

They then proceeded to stare at each other for five minutes.

Ash sighed. "I'm just gonna assume you're having an argument." He hopped off of Charizard.

* * *

Giovanni stood in front of Brock and Iris.

"You failed."

Brock glared at him while Iris shook her head frantically.

"You failed to get him killed. You're lucky the police believed me when I told them this stuff."

Giovanni grinned. "Otherwise, you'd be dead where you stand."

Brock's eyes widened.

"Jessie and James suffered this fate, along with that stupid cat."

Iris gasped. "You killed them?!"

"Of course. They were useless." He glared. "Just like you."

He swept toward the door. "I expect you to track him down."

Brock kept his eyes on the floor.

 _Why did this have to happen?_

* * *

Ash sat on the ground next to Charizard and Pikachu, waiting for them to stop fighting.

He sighed.

" _What is it, Ash?_ "

He jolted up. "Oh, nothing, Lugia. I just sorta wish..."

" _You wish this had never happened._ "

He sighed. "Yeah."

" _Understandable._ "

He glanced at the two half-mews that were still silently fighting. "When will they stop?"

" _Eventually._ " Someone telepathed.

Ash jerked around and stared.

Then he sputtered for a few seconds, trying to get a hold of himself.

"W-who're you?!"

* * *

Max stared at the sputtering Ash.

 _Figures he wouldn't remember me. I have changed a lot._

" _I'm kinda surprised you don't remember me, but I have changed, so..._ "

"Will you quit beating around the bush and tell me?!"

" _'m Max._ "

* * *

Ash gaped like a magikarp.

 _That's Max?!_

He took a closer look.

"...you don't have glasses anymore. And you're a telepath."

" _Actually, I'm exactly like them. Just...less violent, I guess. And I don't have really spiky hair._ "

Ash glanced back at them.

"Do they ever stop?"

Max facepalmed. " _I just told you the answer to that._ "

"Oh, right..."

* * *

 **About an hour later**

Gary and Blue had finally stopped fighting, and they had gone inside.

Lugia glanced at him. " _Do you wish to catch me?_ "

"Only if you want to be caught."

Lugia smiled. " _It is up to you, Chosen One._ "

"...can I think about it?"

" _Certainly._ "

* * *

Ash went inside after that, glancing around and looking at all the stuff.

He heard mewling sounds.

Pikachu looked at him, and then ran off in a burst of speed.

He wondered why for a few seconds, before his attention was caught by a news flash on the screen.

 ** _Orange League Champion Ash Ketchum Convicted of Pokemon Abuse and Murder, and Illegal Pokemon Experimentation!_**

And then, in smaller text:

Ash ran from cops, considered 'guilty until proven innocent'

Eyewitnesses claim that Ash 'pointed a gun at innocent civilians'

Mother Distraught Over Criminal Son

He sighed.

 _Figures I'd get on the news. I hate my luck._

* * *

Pikachu dashed down the hall.

 _I need to know what they're talking about._

He stopped, vaulted into an air vent, and dashed down to the vent overlooking the kitchen.

[Are you sure he's innocent?]

[Dammit Max! I was fucking THERE!]

[He's got a point, Max.]

[Blue, weren't you the one saying 'don't tell him anything'?]

[SHUT UP GARY.]

Pikachu edged closer.

Gary, Blue and Max were assembled in a circle/triangle.

They were arguing over something (most likely Ash's innocence).

He listened for a while.

* * *

The conversation soon turned to something else.

Gary tilted his head. [So, Max, where's everyone else?]

Max glanced off to the side. [...I honestly don't know.]

And THAT is when Blue exploded. (Not literally.)

[ _ **YOU DON'T KNOW?!**_ ]

He ranted on about Max having responsibilites and how to not lose track of people for five minutes before he had to take a breath.

Max used this opportunity to defend himself. [They disappeared in the middle of the night!]

Blue frowned. [That's...odd.]

Gary shrugged.

Pikachu tilted his head. [Could they have gone somewhere? Maybe to hide?]

All three froze and turned.

Gary sighed. [Oh, it's you. Don't do that.]

They turned back to their conversation.

And then there was a loud **BANG**.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand scene!

Tbh I don't really like this. But it's the calm before the storm...

...sorta.

Anyway, next chappie soon!

Bai!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Who Locked The #### Door

* * *

A/N: Hey dere, next chappie!

* * *

They jerked around and stared at the door.

A muffled voice came from beyond it. "Will someone please open this Arceus-damned door?! I have an urgent matter! URGENT, I TELL YOU!"

Max sighed. " _Calm the heck down, Clemont. I'm coming._ "

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, WILL'S MISSING!"

" _Calm. Down._ "

Pikachu sighed. _What has whoever this Will guy is done to Clemont? He used to be so quiet..._

 _Well, at least he's not being stabbed to death._

* * *

Max opened the door. " _There. Calm yet?_ "

"NO."

" _Please calm down. We actually have visitors, and an urgent matter exactly like yours only everybody went missing, not just one person._ "

"Did I mention that Bugsy's missing too?"

" _...screw my life._ "

"Exactly."

Max sighed. " _Sit down and tell us what happened._ "

Clemont sat down. "He just disappeared overnight. When I went to go see if he was with Bugsy, the house was empty. There wasn't anything in it."

" _Uh...that's normal when somebody's out._ "

"Yeah, except that the house is never, ever empty. There's _always_ at least **one** bug type wandering around. It's never just...silent. And empty."

He sighed. "It was creepy, to be honest."

Max frowned. " _It sounds like somebody's been kidnapping people. They took everyone but me and these two here._ "

Clemont tilted his head. "I get why Blue didn't get caught, he doesn't live here, but why not Gary?"

" _Gary got kidnapped by his insane grandfather who was using him as bait for Ash Ketchum. Who's sorta hiding out here._ " Max answered.

Clemont blinked.

Then he got up, muttered "I need to think," and ran out of the house.

Max growled under his breath. [Well I screwed that up bad.]

* * *

Clemont ran outside.

 _Well, I wasn't lying. I do need to think._

He sighed. "Come, Kishiro. We're leaving for a little."

The jolteon cocked his head. [What about Raion?]

"He'll be fine. He's off somewhere exploring."

Kishiro nodded. [Ah.]

Clemont switched to jolteon form and bounded off, Kishiro following close behind.

* * *

Ash glanced up from the computer.

 _I could swear I just heard a crash._

Pikachu arrived in front of him. [Ash Clemont's here but you gotta move quickly he's running off to somewhere and-]

Ash cut him off. "Wait, what? Slow down."

Pikachu took a deep breath. [Clemont's here. He's probably far away by now.]

Ash tilted his head. "I don't understand."

Pikachu swore. [I hate not being able to speak human.]

* * *

Clemont and Kishiro came to a halt in a field.

Kishiro turned to face Clemont. [You're obviously panicked about something. What is it?]

Clemont sighed. "You know that tree-house-shed-hideout place?"

Kishiro nodded. [What about it?]

"Ash Ketchum is hiding there."

[That Ash Ketchum?]

"Do you know any _other_ Ash Ketchum?!"

[...no.]

"Exactly." He sighed. "I'm just worried about nothing. Maybe. I think."

Kishiro frowned. [Nothing?]

"Well, Serena's not around, and he didn't see me. Hell, he might not even know I'm a were-pokemon."

[I highly doubt it.]

Clemont turned and stared at a random Hoothoot. "I could be worried about nothing. Maybe he doesn't care."

[Again, I highly doubt that.]

"Either way, we have to stay there. Max is the best at finding things, especially missing people."

Kishiro shook his head. [You are very silly, Master.]

"I've told you not to call me that."

[Very well, Master.]

"Urrrrghhhh."

* * *

Ash stared at Pikachu. "So what you're telling me is it has a translate feature?"

Pikachu facepalmed. [Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you.]

Ash frowned. "Uh...maybe if I push this button..."

He pushed it.

Pikachu looked at him. [Do you understand me now?]

Ash's face brightened. "I do! Now, what were you trying to tell me?"

Pikachu sighed. [It's too late now. They're long gone.]

Ash frowned. "Who is?"

[No point in telling you.]

"You know, I really hate it when you act like this."

[I don't care.]

* * *

Clemont sighed. "It's getting dark. We should head back."

Kishiro nodded. [Let's pick up Raion on the way.]

Clemont nodded. "I just hope we don't run into anything."

[Don't jinx us.]

* * *

Ash waited at the door.

 _Maybe whoever Pikachu was talking about will come back._

 **Two...hours...later...**

Ash turned from the door.

A bright yellow streak zoomed past him, followed by a bright yellow streak and a luxray.

He blinked. "Huh."

He heard a crash and some muffled swearing.

He peered down the hall. "You need some he..." His voice trailed off.

Clemont stared at him. "Well shit."

* * *

Clemont froze. "Well shit."

He'd been spotted.

He glared at the plant. _Stupid plant. Why was it even there, anyway?_

 _And who told him about me?_

He sighed. "I assume you know me."

Ash recovered his wits. "Clemont?"

* * *

Ash stared for a few more seconds.

 _What is he doing here?_

After a few minutes, his confusion turned to rage. Just a bit.

 _Even if they weren't friends, that didn't give him the right to..._

Clemont stared at him. "I see they got to you. I kinda expected that." He sighed. "I'm going to my room. Don't follow me. Kishiro, Raion, come."

The luxray and jolteon sprung to his side as he left, the jolteon giving him on last passing glare.

He stood there for a few more seconds before leaving.

* * *

Clemont got to his room.

 _I hate my life._

 _Why did he have to see me?_

He sighed. "I wish life was less complicated."

Kishiro smiled sadly. [I think we all do.]

Raion yawned. [Shut up, both of you. You need to sleep.]

Clemont nodded. "I guess."

They all knew none of them were getting any sleep that night.

Especially when in the middle of the night, somebody broke in.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand scene!

Name explanations:

Kishiro is basically me mashing up the japanese words for 'yellow' and 'white' and calling it a name.

Raion means lion in japanese.

Now everybody, it's 3 am for me. I'm going to sleep. Bai.


	5. Rewrite pending

This story is being rewritten to my current (and much better) style. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. For now, enjoy the chapters that are already up.

This message will be removed when the story is rewritten. The rewrite will be posted here.


End file.
